Peristaltic pumps are used in a wide variety of applications for pumping fluid. Peristaltic pumps typically include a roller assembly having a plurality of rollers which are rotated against a fluid-containing tube to successfully and progressively collapse or compress the tube against an occlusion to move fluid along the tube in the direction that the roller assembly is rotated. In many peristaltic pumps, the rollers are left in engagement with the tube when the pump is not in use. This results in a permanent set in the tube and the inconsistent pumping of fluid.